


Love is not a Victory March

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-24
Updated: 2006-08-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ginny Weasley had loved Harry Potter, but she would never speak of him again.





	Love is not a Victory March

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Love is not a Victory March  
By** unperfectwolf  
 **Rated:** pg  
 **Warnings:** angst, character deaths  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Harry Potter Un., Het: Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter (Ginny Weasley/Neville Longbottom)  
 **Summary:** Ginny Weasley had loved Harry Potter, but she would never speak of him again.  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, never was mine, never will be mine. all is jk rowling's.  
 **Word Count:** ~670  
 **Authors Notes:** Sooo I don't like Ginny much but this came out of fucking nowhere. One minute I'm reading a Snape/Granger fic, the next I'm writing _this_. Inspired by "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright, which is also where the title is from. Written in a completely weird way and I don't really know if it works, but hey, you'll let me know, right?

**LOVE IS NOT A VICTORY MARCH**

Ginny Weasley would never tell anyone about Harry Potter. She would never speak his name again, or talk about her adventures with him in school.

When she turns 175, her family would celebrate in high fashion for her. Her children, those that were still alive, and their children and their children and so on would come and see her. It would become a gathering for them, instead of for her, but she wouldn't mind very much.

One of the young children would ask her if she'd known Harry Potter. She would nod her head, but wouldn't say anything. The child would eye her for a moment before he would shrug and run off, gathering several others so that they could play a game of baddies verse goodies.

The older children would gather together to start up a game of Quidditch. One of the girls would be a fantastically horrible flyer, but the others would laughingly let her play. They would call out at her, laughing about Ravenclaw's inept flyers. A boy would shoot up from the ground in a spinning move that would cause everyone else to scatter, calling back that he was a Ravenclaw, and _he_ could fly.

She would watch them, but her faded blue eyes would see something different. It wouldn't be her family playing, but people from a long time before, friends and family from then, a time that no one else around her would be able to remember.

No one else that had graduated with her, or before her, would still be alive.

It would just be her.

She would never speak of the war once it was over. She would never speak of those who died, not even to those who survived.

She would eventually marry Neville Longbottom. He would die at the old age of 142, just two years before Hermione Granger, who would be the last of her class to die.

When she turns 180, a smaller number of family members would come to celebrate with her. The same child, now a teenager who attended Hogwarts, would come up to her again.

His eyes would be guarded when he accuses her of not only knowing Harry Potter, but being his friend. She would nod, after a moment of hesitation.

But she would not speak of him again.

Hermione had once called her heartbroken. Her mother had called her crushed. Neville had said she was in love, but not with him.

He would know, all through his life, that he was second to a dead man. And he would accept this and marry Ginny and have children with her.

But he would never be Harry Potter, and Ginny would always love Harry Potter, until the day she died.

When her daughter was 12, she would ask her mother about love. Her mother would have to pause, think, before she would finally tell her she didn't really know how to explain it. She would tell her she'd know, and she'd understand someday.

When her daughter was 32, she would get married. The morning of the wedding, she would tell her mother she was right, and she did know.

She would also tell her that she did understand about Harry Potter and that no one would ever take his place, and would ask how her mother could stand him not being there.

She would never reply.

She would always love Harry Potter, but she would never speak of him. She would never fall in love again, but she would marry. She would have children and she would live for many more years than anyone else their age.

But as she lay her head on his coffin, everyone else walking away in the drizziling rain on a dark June day, she closed her eyes and said his name one more time. "Hallelujah, Harry, the end of this war has come. But at what expense?" And then she walked away, her blue eyes fading and her red hair damp and dull.

Ginny Weasley would never speak of Harry Potter again.


End file.
